heart realize
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: momoi tahu, ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya di balik cermin tersebut. ・akashi/momoi ・ [AU/one-shot]


"_Siapa disana?"_

Momoi tahu ada yang memperhatikannya—tapi tidak pernah terlihat.

Pertanyaan itu selalu diajukannya, meskipun tahu bahwa dirinya menanyakan hal yang retoris.

Sosok itu takkan pernah menjawab—mungkin.

* * *

**heart realize**

**.**

**disclaimer: **

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

**theme song; **heart realize by Tia/Supercell

.

**warnings: **AU/Semi-OOC/Minim deskripsi/Typho (maybe)

* * *

Takut.

Perasaan itulah yang selalu menyelimutinya sejak ia pindah ke rumah barunya dua bulan lalu; dikarenakan paksaan orangtuanya yang bekerja disana-sini. Pemilik surai bunga _sakura _itu awalnya tak tahu mengapa ada rasa aneh yang muncul di dadanya, padahal ia bukanlah tipe orang yang penakut seperti ini. Oke, ia mungkin tidak suka hantu, tapi bukan berarti ia takut melihatnya.

Atas bantuan Aomine—sahabat masa kecilnya yang berjarak jauh dengannya itu membuat ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanya merasa ketakutan di kamar pribadinya. Tapi dia bilang bahwa Momoi takut bukan karena hantu, ia hanya ketakutan karena merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Dan Aomine beranggapan bahwa gadis itu hanya _stress_ karena dipaksa pindah, sehingga suka berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak.

Mungkin sebenarnya Aomine malah memperburuk keadaan.

Semakin dirinya menganggap itu hanya halusinasi, semakin 'sosok' tersebut menghantuinya.

Dan dua hari kemarin—hatinya mengatakan bahwa ada yang aneh dengan beberapa cermin besar di kamarnya; entahlah apa itu, tapi dia menyadari bahwa kadang-kadang cermin itu bergerser dengan sendirinya—

—lalu kembali lagi ke posisi semula.

Karena hal itu terpikirkan olehnya terus menerus, membuat gadis itu bersikeras tidak mau tidur di kamarnya. Awalnya orangtuanya memperbolehkannya tidur di kamar lain—tapi berhubung hari ini pembantu yang dipanggil mereka datang, Momoi jadi harus tidur di kamarnya lagi—dan satu hal, ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk tidur di luar kamarnya.

Terpaksa ia harus dihantui 'sosok' itu lagi.

.

.

Malam itu Momoi menggigil.

Ditariknya selimut hingga ke atas dadanya untuk menutupi seluruh badannya. Jemarinya kian memucat kala mendengar suara dahan pohon yang mengetuk kaca jendelanya karena hembusan angin kencang.

Mungkin Momoi seharusnya tidak memilih kamar atas.

Sialnya, pemanas di dekatnya sedang rusak; ponselnya sedang di-_charger _karena ia terlalu lama memakainya untuk berkirim pesan dengan Aomine. Dihembuskan nafasnya pelan, untungnya tidak ada asap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Matanya terpejam dan berusaha untuk tidur setelah mematikan lampunya. Di cuaca dingin seperti ini memang enaknya langsung bertemu ranjang dan tidur. Dan ia berharap ia langsung terlelap dan tak mau diganggu oleh sosok yang selalu meperhatikannya itu.

Dua menit berlalu—dan pikirannya sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpinya, namun—

"Kau kedinginan?"

Matanya langsung terbuka dan sontak menyalakan lampunya—benar-benar kaget setelah mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Suara itu…?

Siapa?

Seperti suara laki-laki… apa Aomine? Tidak mungkin!

Jadi siapa…?

Jantungnya berdetak keras dan mungkin hanya bisa ia yang mendengarnya kala ia tak melihat seorangpun di kamarnya.

Keringatnya mulai menuruni pelipisnya perlahan. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping kanannya dan—

"Boo."

"KYAAAA!"

Gadis itu berteriak ketika sosok bersurai merah muncul di hadapannya sambil mengagetkannya dengan cepat. Ia meraih selimut dan berusaha menutupi semua badannya dengan benda itu dan berteriak gemetar.

"T-Tolong jangan bunuh aku! Jangan! Jangan bunuh aku! Pergilah, tolong!"

"Hey aku ti—"

"AYAH! IBU! TO—hmmpfht!"

Suaranya terhenti ketika sosok tersebut membuka selimut yang melindunginya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan lelaki itu.

Momoi awalnya memberontak—tapi ia berhenti saat membuka matanya dan melihat seorang lelaki bersurai merah dengan iris dwiwarnanya kini menatapnya heran.

Siapa… lelaki itu?

"Berisik." Suaranya terdengar bariton sembari tangannya melepas mulutnya, "Aku hanya tanya kau kedinginan atau tidak."

"K-Kamu siapa?!" Matanya menatap _horror _orang di depannya, "Kamu hantu?! Alien?! Jadi kamu yang selama ini mengangguku!?"

"Aku it—"

"Kenapa kamu selama ini mengangguku?! Kamu _stalker?! _Kamu suka padaku?! Kamu ma—hmpf—!"

.

.

"Um… Terima kasih."

Pasang mata berbeda warna di depannya hanya memandangnya hening ketika gadis itu mulai merasa tenang. Tubuh Momoi tidak menggigil lagi semenjak orang asing itu memberikannya sebuah minuman hangat yang katanya sempat dibelinya saat menuju kesini. Dia mulanya enggan menerima, tapi karena melihat mata lelaki itu yang tak punya maksud jahat, tangannya dengan ragu-ragu meraihnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Momoi membuka mulutnya.

"Anu—"

"Katakan saja." Sosok yang duduk bersamanya di atas karpet kamarnya memotongnya sambil menghela nafas, "Aku tahu kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan untukku."

Momoi mengiyakan dalam batinnya. Saking banyaknya pertanyaan yang melintas di otaknya, mengharuskan ia untuk menanyakannya secara urut.

"Oke. Namamu?"

"Akashi Seijuuro."

"Umurmu?"

"Apa itu penting…? _Well, _16 tahun."

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Berarti si Akashi ini seumuran dengannya.

"Umm…" Niatnya Momoi tak yakin untuk menanyakan hal ini, "Err, kau manusia—?"

Akashi mendengus, "Tentu saja."

Momoi membuang nafas lega. Sekarang ia bisa bersyukur—satu jawaban lelaki itu membuatnya tak perlu lagi merasa tegang di hadapannya.

Ia lalu bertanya lagi, "Apa kau yang selama ini mengunjungi rumah—kamarku setiap hari?"

"Ya."

"Jadi kau yang selama ini memperhatikanku?! Mengintipku?!"

"Memperhatikan mungkin betul—tapi bukan _kau, _melainkan kamarmu ini."

Pipinya lalu bersemu merah, "Tapi tetap saja kau melihatku kan?! Jangan-jangan kau melihat juga saat aku berganti baju?!"

"Eh—" Akashi menyeringai, "Mungkin, tapi tidak sering."

"_HENTAI!" _Ia melempar bantal ke arah wajah Akashi—tapi dengan mudah ditangkap oleh lelaki bersurai _scarlet _tersebut. Karena melihat Momoi ingin menyerangnya lagi, Akashi langsung meminta maaf.

"Oke, maaf. Itu bercanda tapi itu fakta. Bersyukurlah aku ini masih cowok normal." Sahutnya menenangkan, "Lagipula tidakkan kau mau tahu tujuanku kesini?"

"Aku lebih tertarik bagaimana bisa kau bersembunyi tanpa ketahuan." Desisnya tak ramah.

Akashi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tahu—aku ini sebenarnya pemilik rumah ini sebelum kau." Momoi terkesiap, "Aku itu tinggal _tepat _bersebelahan denganmu—dan aku tahu ada sebuah jalan rahasia dari rumahku ke rumahmu." Tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk dua cermin besar di kamar gadis itu, "Dan jika kau memperhatikan baik-baik—di belakang cermin itu ada sedikit ruang di belakangnya."

"Hah?" Nadanya terkesan meninggi namun bukan marah, "Aku tidak mengerti! Kalau begitu, cermin yang ada di sebelahnya harusnya memantulkan—hmppf!"

Kali ini bukan tangan yang menyumpal mulutnya, melainkan sebuah bantal yang dilemparkan ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu selisih sinar konjugasifase?"

.

.

Mulut Momoi menganga lebar mendengar hal itu? Hah? Apa tadi? Selisih sinar Konju… Konjuring? (Conjuring Momoi! /slapped/)

"Itu ada di bab gejala optik non linier orde ketiga."

"Hah? A-Aku tidak tahu!"

Akashi terdiam sebentar—baru ingat kalau hal itu diberitahu oleh kakaknya yang mengajar di sebuah universitas. Pantas saja gadis itu belum tahu.

"Baiklah." Ia mulai menjelaskan teorinya dengan kalimat yang mudah dipahami, "Kau tahu kisah _Avalon Ship?"_

Ia mengangkat bahu.

Duh, Akashi benci menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Jadi… pada zaman penjelajahan—konon ada cerita tentang sebuah kapal yang berpapasan dengan diri mereka sendiri saat mengarungi samudra luas." Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Para penumpang disana melihat diri mereka sendiri yang sedang melambaikan tangan di kapal seberang—dan fenomena itu ditakutkan sebagai pertanda kapal akan mengalami kecelakaan."

Akashi berhenti sejenak, "Dan kau tahu kenapa?"

Momoi terus-terusan menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi matanya berbinar karena merasa penasaran ingin tahu kelanjutannya.

"Terkadang, bayangan cermin yang tampak di air akan dipantulkan lagi ke kabut—itulah sosok kapal itu sebenarnya." Dia menghela nafas sebentar, "Ajaibnya, dunia sinar pantulan itu tidak dapat di intervensi oleh sinar lurus atau sinar matahari…"

Momoi menganga lebar.

DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG DIJELASKAN AKASHI.

"Uhh… bisa kau jelaskan secara singkat dan lebih mudah dipahami tidak…?"

—Sepertinya Akashi lama-lama akan kehilangan kesabarannya disini.

Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah dua cermin disana.

"Jadi, selama ini aku bersembunyi di belakang cermin itu." Ia berdeham, "Kalau kau membuat wilayah penghalang cahaya melalui pergeseran dua cermin yang dihasilkan distorsi udara, kita dapat membuat sosok seseorang sama sekali tidak terlihat."

"Oh! Jadi selama ini—" Ia berhenti berbicara, "Loh tapi—bagaimana caranya cermin itu bergeser…?"

"Itulah tujuanku datang kesini untuk memecahkan misteri yang itu!" Sahutnya tak sabaran karena merasa dirinya OOC sekali berbicara panjang lebar pada seorang gadis yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya.

Keadaan sempat hening sesaat karena Momoi yang tadinya ingin bertanya lagi tapi mengatupkan mulutnya karena melihat sosok Akashi yang marah.

Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"_Etto… _Akashi-kun… kau marah?" Tanyanya ragu. Dilihat dari ekspresi lelaki itu, Momoi berani menduga bahwa Akashi benar-benar kesal padanya. Yah… ia tahu ia kelewatan telah menuduh Akashi dan membuat lelaki yang sepertinya tidak suka bicara itu menjelaskan panjang lebar padanya.

Akashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memijit pelipisnya. Ia memang tak bermaksud kasar pada sosok bersurai _pink _di sebelahnya ini. Tapi mengingat orangtua gadis itu yang seenaknya membeli rumah peninggalan orangtuanya—yang menurutnya sangat berharga untuknya itu membuatnya kesal. Yah, tapi dia tidak akan memberitahu alasan yang satu itu sekarang. Karena kana memperumit keadaan.

"Umm…" Suara Momoi memecah keheningan, "Bagaimana kalau aku bantu menemukan misteri yang itu…?"

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Y-yah, siapa tahu kan karena ada prinsip gravitasi a-atau bidang miring yang salah di rumah ini…" Mendengar itu, Akashi yang semulanya terdiam mulai menoreh senyum mengejek di wajahnya, "H-hei! Apaan sih! J-jangan tertawakan dong!"

"Ah… oke, oke." Senyumnya membentuk sebuah seringai lebar, "Aku hanya tertawa karena melihat wajahmu yang lucu saat merona merah seperti itu."

_BLUUSH!_

Lantas Momoi mengambil barang apapun untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat—dan ada dua alasan yang mengiringinya. Pertama, karena mendengar Akashi yang menertawakan penjelasannya dan kedua, kalimat lelaki itu.

Akashi terkekeh pelan.

"Hey—" Ia menarik tangan Momoi untuk menjatuhkan barang yang menutupi wajahnya, "Tidak usah ditutupi. Kau manis."

"U-Uh! J-Jadi kau mau aku bantu tidak?!" Teriaknya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm? Ah…"

Momoi menunggu jawaban Akashi.

"Tentu saja." Ia tersenyum meremehkan, "Karena kurasa gadis sepertimu perlu banyak belajar untuk usiamu itu."

"H-Hei! Apa maksud—"

"Namamu?"

Dirinya mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Momoi Satsuki—16 tahun, penyuka _Ice Cream!_ _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!"_

.

.

**fin**

**.**

* * *

**a/n : **Gyuhahah, Akashi, OOC sekali dirimu nak. Kenapa yah? Abis saya ngerasain kalau hubungan Momoi/Akashi sama kaya Sakura/Sasori di fandom Naruto. Sama-sama merah dan pink—meskipun sifat kedua gadis imut ini rada beda. Walooo nggak ada hubungannya sebenarnya XD

Oh iya, bagi yang baca Fic saya yang **ZA **& **Clairvoyance, **mohon ditunggu kelanjutan chapternya karena masih dalam proses :)

Akhir kata, terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca. Kritik selalu bisa diterima disini.

Salam hangat,

**E-cchi aka Euphoria**


End file.
